Fleets and Flotillas
by TAStories
Summary: Tali, Shepard, and Kasumi watch a movie together. Then stuff happens. (WARNING: Rated *M* for mature, graphic, and sexual content!)


New Note: I'm now taking requests. Send them to me via PM - no promises, but my favorites I'll turn into stories. You can go beyond Tali or Shepard, but if you diverge from ME, I may not know what you're talking about. Nothing blatantly "wrong," please. I think you can understand from this context what that would preclude, given this and other stories I've written.

Author's Note: You should be forewarned that this is a "crack" trio and has all that goes along with it. You may find the following partially out of character or against canon, despite my best efforts. Stop now that if that's a problem for you.

**Important Warning** - This content is quite explicit, full of sexually charged language, and should not be looked at by anyone under the age of 18. Please select another story and leave this one if you are not comfortable with this content. (Seriously: the content is quite explicit and sexually charged.)

* * *

Tali sighed, flicking the remote impatiently. For all her persistence, the _Extraflix_ app hung on the television's screen.

"A solar flare isn't going to be cleaned up in a day," Shepard remarked. Tali cursed Tikkun, knowing her husband was right - the intense radiation had tore down the atmosphere's smattering of satellites, taking the typically reliable array of data with it.

"They might have a back up system," Tali absentmindedly replied, still doing her best to revitalize the extranet-dead screen. She knew better than to hope pressing all the buttons would magically fix things, but this was an _emergency_. Kasumi had made a rare visit to Rannoch and their plans had hinged on accessing _Extraflix._

"It's a good movie," Shepard said, confused. "But we have several."

"It's not _just_ a movie," Tali chided. "It's _Fleet and Flotilla._"

"I know it's your favorite," Shepard replied. "But haven't you seen it a dozen times?"

Tali rolled her eyes behind the mask. "Of course I have, but Kasumi's never seen it!"

The importance of popping one's _Fleet and Flotilla_ cherry was lost on the retired Commander. Shepard played with the idea of poking the dextro bear but decided against it - while silly, he felt sincerely disappointed for his wife. Ever since the visit was arranged, Tali seemed to discuss the thief's visit with endless anticipation. Seeing the plan's centerpiece go belly up brought him no joy.

"Don't we have the Collector's Edition?" Shepard asked, trying to be helpful.

"We do," Tali said, exasperated. "But I can't open it - it's a mint condition print."

Shepard's brow shot skyward. "So we have the movie. We could be watching it right now."

"We can't do that," she responded, rejecting the idea out of hand. "There are hardly any left in all of Rannoch!" Tali exclaimed.

For such a relentlessly practical person, Tali could horde sentimentalities like an ancient dragon. "All right," Shepard said, caving into the quarian's insistence. "But Kasumi's bringing a copy with her anyway, right? As a late birthday gift?"

Tali shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I mentioned that a month ago."

"Kasumi's great at remembering to..._pick up_ things," the commander replied, euphemistically alluding to the elephant in the room.

"I sure am," Kasumi replied, materializing in the room. She handed the quarian a blue plastic bag, with the clear silhouette of an optical disc drive poking through. A film-induced burst of adrenaline shot through Tali as she eagerly unearthed the media disc, only to find...

"Fleets and Flotillas?" Tali asked herself aloud, confused. The box used a similar font and artistic style, but the familiar actors' names had been replaced by nobodies.

Kasumi smiled. "I know - exactly what you wanted."

"Yeah, sort of," Tali replied, badly hiding her disappointment. "Thank you so much for picking it up."

The bullshit was instantly detected by the thief's sensors. "I see - _not_ exactly what you wanted."

"Well, um...yeah. This is a knockoff," Tali said, pointing to the no name list of actors, as if they would mean something to Kasumi.

The thief plopped down on the couch next to Tali. "Well, no harm in watching it, right?"

Tali felt a twinge of uncertainty. "But it might spoil the plot of the _real_ movie for you. Besides, it's probably terrible - blatant thef...ripping off ideas isn't a good sign."

Kasumi put on her strongest game face. "There's only one solution to this problem - copious amounts of alcohol. We'll be too drunk to remember the plot, and too sloshed to care about the quality."

Sitting on his recliner parallel to the sofa, Shepard let out an "Amen."

Tali paused, pondering the proposal, before hesitantly agreeing. "All right, but I'm only having one."

* * *

Tali stared into the television screen with a dazed stupor - several cans of dextro-brews lay next to her, strewn about on the floor.

"Keelah," Tali said, mesmerized. "This movie is terrible."

It was true - the Fleets' replacement for the male lead, the turian Bellicus, was particularly atrocious. "I can't believe how ugly he is," Tali kept repeating.

"All turians look the same to me really," Kasumi replied. "Bony and assless."

"Neither of you have that problem," shot Shepard from his recliner. A petulant smile lingered on his inebriated lips.

"Shepard, you are terrible," Tali slurred. "But _so_ right."

"You know, I've always suspected a selection bias for the Normandy's crew - all the women had _tremendous_ asses," Kasumi teased, grinning. "That doesn't happen by accident."

"You're forgetting Liara," Tali replied. "She was flat as a board."

"Downstairs, yes. Upstairs? It was like she strapped on two flotation devices...that somehow swelled over time."

"I've never understood the appeal of large chests - all the best guys are ass men, anyway," Tali said playfully, looking in the direction of Shepard and snickering.

Kasumi flexed her legs in her seat, as if double checking her bum. "You know, if you ever get tired of him, you can dump him off on me. I'm pretty sure I meet the qualifications."

"I may have to call you sometime soon," Tali offered. "This one has a big mouth on him."

"You would know better than anyone," came the retort from the man resting in the recliner.

_"Shepard!"_ she exclaimed, half chiding and half laughing. A loud _swat_ echoed as Tali's open hand came down on the Commander's knee, smacking it hard enough to leave a red blotch.

Shepard couldn't help himself. "Yeah, that's pretty much how I start things. I usually pick a more ample body part though."

Tali lifted her arm again, but it died in midair. "You told me my legs were sexy," she replied, with a droll playfulness. Turning her attention to the thief, she went on. "It sounds like he doesn't appreciate my legs anymore," Tali remarked, with mock sincerity.

Kasumi nodded. "Definitely - he must be getting tired of your body."

Tali slid on a face of concern, forgetting it couldn't be seen behind her mask. "I can't _possibly_ burden him with sharing a bed. He's earned the couch tonight."

"Is there space on the couch for me? Maybe he just needs a change of ankle." Kasumi asked, only half joking.

Tali snorted. "He'd probably like that, wouldn't he?" Shepard felt a throb in his pants, but he knew better than to say anything. Cracking jokes about sleeping with someone other than his wife was obvious no-no territory.

Shepard's face had actually turned flush, and the girls picked up on his social embarrassment, laughing. "Maybe I'm not really up to Normandy standards," Kasumi remarked. "He looks anxious, doesn't he?"

Tali agreed. "Yes, we really aren't involving him in the decision. You should let him do a proper inspection."

Kasumi grinned from ear to ear. "Good idea." Like a blur, she strolled over to Shepard's prone form, resting helplessly in the recliner. Turning her back to the commander, she bent over and shoved her rear almost face-first into his eyes, before plopping onto the lap of his jeans. She grinded her ass cheeks against the crotch of his legs, essentially massaging the stiff bulge in his pants with her backside.

The look of sheer terror sent Tali rolling onto the floor laughing. "Oh my god," she exclaimed, using a common human idiom she had picked up from Shepard. Moist tears from laughter streamed down her face and steamed up her mask.

"I think he liked it," Kasumi said, choking back tears of her own. "I'm pretty sure I felt something hard down there."

Tali seized the opportunity to toy with Shepard even more. "Oh, you liked it, Shepard?"

Stunned and horrified by what his penis had gotten him into, Shepard sat silent. _No answer is the right answer._

"The test was inconclusive," Kasumi concluded. "We need to continue experimenting!"

Fear seized him and Shepard's brain crapped out the first thought that surfaced. "No, it was great, awesome, we're good." His voice came off shrill, like the cracking of a young schoolboy.

Tali melodramatically put a hand over heart. "I see how it is - I have boring legs, but she has a great ass!"

Shepard desperately waved his hands in denial. "No, no, your ass is my favorite, Tali." The inanity of the moment struck the women and Shepard's uncharacteristic clumsiness drove them to amused laughter once again.

"Well, that's insulting," Kasumi remarked, wiping a non-existent tear from her eye.

"There, there," Tali said, patting her wounded friend on the shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't really mean it." She downed another brew and crunched the thin metal in her hand. "You know, we're almost out of beer, and I'm out of patience for this movie." She eyed Shepard seductively. "Maybe we should reconsider keeping our friend on the couch."

Kasumi sighed. "That's a fun plan for you two, but it leaves me with Mr. Bony Ass," the thief remarked, pointing back to the now ignored television.

A potent_ hmmm_ escaped Tali's lips. She waved Kasumi into the next room and started a conversation Shepard was not privy to. Bits and pieces floated to his cybernetically enhanced ears though - a distinct_ really_ and_ are you sure_ rang out in particular, followed by a _it's something we've already discussed._ Shepard thought for sure he had heard _comfortable_ as well, but wondered if that was his libido tormenting to him again.

_Holy shit,_ he thought, awed by the potential of the moment. _I'm going to fuck two women at once!_ The wait after the conversation seemed to go on forever, as the two voluptuous women took their sweet time in returning to him. _They must be getting decontaminated,_ he thought to himself.

Taken by sudden passion and certainty, Shepard stripped himself nude and began applying a set of mobile cleansers, doing the best he could to quickly remove any dangerous bacteria. He was just tending to his manhood's sanitation when the women walked back into the room.

"Wow," Kasumi said, looking at Shepard's full member. "I kind of hate you, Tali."

Tali laughed. "I know, I know." Composing herself, she went on. "But as we _privately_ discussed in the other room, I'm willing to share."

Kasumi placed a hand on her chin and slightly leaned to the side, taking all of Shepard's chiseled form in. "You're assuming he's interested, Tali."

Tali paused. "Well. It's pretty clear the _lower_ head is interested. I'm not sure if we should reward eavesdropping though."

Kasumi wrung her hands momentarily. "Oh, c'mon Tali. Do me a solid."

With a hidden smile on her lips, Tali gave the thief her permission, "Go on."

Shepard watched in disbelief as the thief got on her knees and begin to inch forward to his nude body. Kasumi's eyes were level with his now-pounding cock and it was clear what she had in mind. Reaching the legs of her best friend's hubby, she gazed up into Shepard's face.

The thief's lips were pursed, rippling the pink flesh guarding her mouth. Kasumi's trademark purple streak of lipstick called to his imagination - scene after scene played in his mind, each of the thief's purple makeup lightly staining his member. But what struck him most was the eyes: the dark black hood that hung over her head obscured her upper face, leaving it in shadow. The pupils, though - they stood out like lanterns in the night, revealing some dark secret that was alluring to everything in him.

Tali sat on the sofa, fully clothed...but watching, with a hand in her pants. Her Nerve-Stim Pro was active, but the quarian had turned it to a low setting. They had just begun, after all.

Kasumi shuffled in her tight fitting garb, the same clothes that she enjoyed both out in public and robbing museums. For all her jokes and private hopes, crossing the point of no return still scared her. Doubt lingered in the back of her mind, as she asked herself if she_ really_ wanted to do this - the quarian was her best friend, and despite her many insistences that this didn't bother her, she still hesitated.

Shepard and Tali both silently watched Kasumi, waiting for her to make a move that hung in the air for too long. But indecision was king and taking neither route seemed so much easier...until a firm hand rested on her shoulders. The big, muscular body and chiseled abs suddenly came back into view, along with the alluring manhood that hung right before her.

She placed a hand onto her lower regions, feeling the wet dampness below. The silly jokes had gone away and the man Kasumi had secretly longed for was now _right there_ - she took the plunge, parting her mouth softly and taking the tip of him into her. Trickles of warm saliva graced his member and the plush lips pushed gently against Shepard's sensitive nerve endings, eliciting a loud groan.

Kasumi's eyes opened wide, letting more and more of Shepard into her most private self. She pulled back briefly and stroked him, ensuring he was fully ready. Her palms were smooth like silk and seemed to dance over his flesh. But it was nothing compared to the lips and that mesmerizing face, the enchanting gaze and purple streak that slid up and down his length.

The thief was taking more and more of him in, wrapping his hardened form with her tongue. The warm taste buds pressed into him and set pangs of broiling pleasure radiating down from his shaft, threatening to seize his body and release his load. Kasumi tormented him by shoving as much as she could into her mouth, greedily and rapidly piercing her throat over and over.

Taking the shortest break from stimulating his member, Kasumi wrapped her hands around Shepard's thighs. Her fingers crept until they reached his firm buttocks. Spreading her palms, she took an oversized grab, squeezing as hard as she could. The soft, pliable flesh filled her grip, sending an orgasmic feel throughout her body.

Pleased, she released Shepard's flesh to focus on the most sensitive of his skin. Flickers of her tongue darted over his lower head before a long passionate lick jostled his member, causing it to bounce in the air. With each wet stroke, her stare intensified, penetrating him.

The moans and throbbing of his shaft egged her on, and she began to play rough again. Moving quickly, she paced back and forth from base to head. Saliva drenched him, leaving a long strand still affixed to Kasumi's lips. It vanished as she kept the passionate rhythm, swallowing and freeing him with precise manipulation.

Taking her lips into an oval shape, she quickly thrust the entirety of Shepard into her mouth. The purple dab of makeup brushed against the base of his shaft.

Shepard wanted the moment to go on forever, but it was too much. His body gave in suddenly and shot out a white blur, right as Kasumi was reapproaching for more. It streamed into her open mouth, with small specks clinging to her parted lips and chin. Kasumi's tongue made quick work of the stray fluid before returning to the job of finishing Shepard - she methodically cleaned the now deflating manhood, leaving no trace of her entry.

"Keelah," came Tali's voice in the background. "Did you really have to finish him off already?"

Kasumi replied with her eyes still locked into Shepard's gaze. "I meant to stop, but he got _ahead_ of himself."

"Very funny," Shepard said. He was barely able to form coherent thoughts after his orgasm, yet his smartassness somehow survived.

Tali seemed genuinely frustrated. "Now what am _I_ going to do for the next fifteen minutes?"

Kasumi smirked. "Well, you did say something about experimenting."

Tali contemplated the idea. "Hm...I'm not sure.."

Kasumi winked. "C'mon, it'll be fun." When the plea went without resistance, the thief went on. "I'll wash up real quick and be right back."

The quarian had one final objection. "Isn't your mouth still going to smell like Shepard's junk?"

"Aren't you fond of that anyway?"

"...Good point."

* * *

It had not taken the thief long to clean up - every moment away from the "party" was a torture, but hygiene was essential.

"All right, I'm ready," Kasumi said, taking a seat on the sofa. Scooting her body closer to the quarian, Kasumi let the flesh of her legs brush into Tali's skin.

A light tingle pricked the quarian and she let out a nervous laugh. "This is so awkward." Giving a Shepard a risque show had sounded like a funny idea just a moment ago, but now that she was about to make out with her friend...

Kasumi petted the quarian's thigh. "Just relax." Taking a single gloved hand, the thief slowly freed Tali's mask. The lightly purple skin tone and luminescent eyes stood out vibrantly in the poorly lit room, chased by a lightly sweet smell. Kasumi lowered the Tali's ornately swirled hood, giving her more access to the quarian's face.

Lining up for the perfect angle, the thief turned her head ever so slightly. Kasumi leaned in and her warm lips had mingled with Tali's own.

The quarian hadn't known what to expect, if she'd be able to continue with it at all...but Kasumi was so _soft._ It was like kissing velvet, the warm contours of her mouth...

Without warning, the pleasantries stopped. "How was that?" Kasumi asked, politely checking to see if things were still kosher.

Tali paused for a moment. It was so alien, even in a way that Shepard was not. She shifted in her seat, very aware of how her lower extremities had felt about the exchange. Looking at Kasumi and_ thinking_ about what she was doing did nothing for her, but the feeling...that was another story.

_What the hell,_ she thought, face-pouncing her lips onto Kasumi. Moving on from the gentle kisses, Tali tilted her mouth and made room for the thief's tongue. It was moist and vibrant, gliding and caressing all the right places. Hot breath floated between them as Kasumi pulled back Tali's hair, keeping it out of the path of her passion.

The sound of a light _whirrr_ caught the thief's attention. "Nerve-Stim Pro is cheating," she said, softly speaking. Pushing Tali's back into the cushion of the sofa, Kasumi straddled her legs over the quarian's lap. "I can do much better, I promise."

She started grinding into the divot between Tali's legs, rubbing her labia up and down the quarian's. Receiving the pleasure made a soft moan eek out of Tali, encouraging Kasumi to go even harder - lips still pressed in a full kiss, the thief placed all of her force into pinning the quarian onto the sofa, hands placed over dextro shoulders. With maximum leverage, Kasumi expended all possible energy into dry humping, thrusting her hips against Tali's own flesh.

"Ohhh," Tali moaned, a dull pain beginning to take her lower body. The redirection of blood to her gentilia echoed throughout the quarian's flesh, ringing pleasurably in pangs. "More," she requested, fervently.

Kasumi stopped grinding, taking a moment to catch her breath. Pulling at the collar of Tali's now rumpled suit, Kasumi pulled off the garment shielding the quarian's torso, revealing two perky breasts encased in a black, lacy bra. Using the knowledge of a woman's touch, she quickly freed Tali's bosom from its enclosure. The support disappeared and they went into free fall, bouncing pertly.

Heavily aroused, Tali's breasts had stirred - they felt swollen and sensitive to the touch. The stimulation had also hardened her nipples, making them stand out and look exceptionally puffy. Kasumi leaned into Tali's eager bosom, placing a breast into her mouth and suckling. "Mmmm," came the vocal affirmative, letting the thief know quarian nipples were just as sensitive as her own.

Taking a free hand to the other breast, Kasumi balanced both her mouth and fingers against the bosom. Tugging harshly, the thief pressed firmly against the drier nipple, aggressively tweaking as much as she could get with. With her mouth, she lightly came down with her teeth and pulled, driving Tali crazy.

The quarian went to put a hand into her pants, but Kasumi shoved her hand back. "Not yet," she managed, mouth still entangled with her bosom. Letting go of the nipples, Kasumi pulled down her own shirt, exposing her own stimulated breasts. She walked away shortly after.

"Where are you going?" Tali asked, more urgently than she would have expected just minutes ago.

"Oh, just to the other room," she said, returning quickly with a small bag. "I figured we could enhance the experience." Pulling out a bottle of lubricant, she squirted a fair amount into her hands. "This stuff looks incredible," she remarked, massaging the oil into her own breasts.

Tali had to agree they looked even more alluring now - the thief's breasts seemed to shine in the lighting. Taking some for herself, Tali rubbed it into her own bosom.

"That'll do nicely," Kasumi remarked before sitting back down next to Tali. "Why don't you take a turn?" she asked, motioning to her own waiting nipples.

Tali hesitated just for a moment - she had enjoyed sitting back and relaxing, but this was a bit of a different animal. Horniess won out though and Tali straddled over the thief's body, her labia resting just over Kasumi's own. The quarian tried to re-enact her partner's motions from before, thrusting lightly into the divot below. Giving up at being an exact copycat, Tali began playing with the thief's breasts.

Tali had always had her own set, of course, but there was just something about picking up and squeezing the exterior mounds of flesh, running her hands and mouth over the erect nipples. Kasumi was just as aroused as she was, letting out soft "Unnhs" at every powerful touch. The thief was a more forceful passenger though - she gripped Tali's ample ass and jerked down the fabric covering it, gripping and groping it fervently. The cheeks were so perky and wide, bouncing off of her every poke and prod...

"Oh!" Kasumi exclaimed, feeling a sudden pressure rush into her lower body. The quarian had placed a singular finger over her lower lips, taking the thief off guard. The soft rubbing sensation over her wet folds burned Kasumi apart internally, and she motioned for Tali to stop.

"Not yet," Kasumi repeated, still stretching the future climax out. She flipped positions and pushed Tali face first into the sofa, following it up with a smattering of oil over her bare buttocks. Kasumi gave them a hearty smack, watching them jiggle as only Tali's ass could.

With Tali's rear lifted to her, Kasumi went for bust. Placing her hands on the posterior, she took a single pleasureful grip before placing her face into the quarians labia. The soft tongue darted over the damp lips, tickling the outer edges. Groaning powerfully, Tali felt her enflamed crotch burn in throes of ecstasy, each sensation a wildfire.

The thief thrusted the red, wet tongue inside her and triggered screaming moan - Tali's whimpers were loud now, a sign of things concluding sooner than later. Kasumi went all out, burying her mouth into Tali's folds, pressing in and out adeptly, before finally taking the tiniest nibble on the clitoris.

**_"Ahhhhhhhh,"_** Tali boomed, a rocket of feeling pounding through her. Tides of pleasure crashed on to the rocks of her body and she went limp, spent from the thorough kissing.

Pulling Tali's discarded pants over her own waist, Kasumi triggered the nerve stim pro, allowing the highest setting to take her to climax. She would have preferred her partner to finish the job, but the pool of quarian sweat indicated that Tali needed a break longer than Kasumi's window of orgasm. The thief's nerve endings were assaulted with an outslaught of sensation, pushing her to come in what was seconds. She collapsed next to Tali, their exhausted bodies lightly brushing.

"Um, girls?" Shepard asked, still waiting patiently. "Can it be my turn now?"

* * *

Night ended without Shepard's turn ever coming - his female friends had spent too much time in the sexual laboratory. The three of them went to sleep, with Shepard getting the bed. Tali and Kasumi had decided to split the couch amongst themselves, citing their newfound comfort in sharing "personal" space.

It had been weird for him to fall asleep alone, almost as weird as getting a blowjob from another woman. He'd been off the market for many years and had long given up on the idea of sleeping with new partners ever again - while talks of a threesome had come up, nothing ever materialized. Shepard had too much love for his wife to stray, so he'd given up on the fantasy.

But out of the blue, things fell into to place for Kasumi's purple-stained lips to wrap around his cock. It had been a glorious experience, to be sure. His only regret was that he had faded so fast - the rare carnality of the moment overwhelmed him, her exotic touch driving him past his normal edge.

_And by now,_ he thought to himself, looking at the time, _she's probably gone._ He sighed, already missing the thief. Rubbing his hands against some morning wood, Shepard wondered if his wife would be in the mood so early. Missing the threesome was sad, but Tali was a hell of a woman in her own right, much more than a mere consolation prize.

As if summoned by his horniness, Tali walked through the door. "I heard you get up," she said, bereft of anything but the skimpiest lingerie. Her body had oiled down again as well, with Shepard particularly noticing the shine on her top. Tali's breasts were naturally perky, but in the push-up bra, they were particularly shapely.

Tali motioned with her left arm out the door, and Kasumi entered as well, equally nude down to the panties .

Shepard was surprised, but thought better than to question it. If this was somehow a dream, he didn't want to subvert it by debating the logic.

"I had work today," Kasumi offered, reading his mind. "But Tali _insisted_ I stay. She told me you'd been devastated if I left with business unfinished."

His smile threatening to rip apart the fabric of his face, Shepard responded. "Well, that's great. Hope it wasn't anything too important."

"Oh, nothing special," Kasumi said. "Just a bank robbery."

Shepard blocked out any moral dilemma - now wasn't the time for ethical debates about sleeping with criminals. It was time to fuck one. "Mmm," Shepard said, not sure of what to say when two beautiful women want to sex you at the same time.

Giggling, the two girls slowly turned around, revealing that the panties around their behinds were actually tightly-strung thongs. Four thick buttocks jiggled in front his eyes, each shining with their own dab of body oil. Their cheeks protruded heavily out of their backs, as if a mason had incorrectly measured the amount of stone necessary to chisel a rear. Shepard, of course, had only one thought about their proportions - _perfect._

Kasumi smiled, Shepard's blanket had a newly formed tent. Pretending to drop something, she put her hands onto her toes. Pulled by the muscles of her back, Kasumi's rear panned outward, giving her already ample posterior more width. Tali straightened up and pulled back on the thong, letting it land back with a loud_ snap_. Taking a three fingered hand, she rubbed a comely cheek, before slipping a finger underneath the garment again. It briefly tweaked the sensitive nerve endings before retreating once more, restoring the fabric's light outline of the thief's labia.

Kasumi got up and placed a hand on Tali's shoulders, drawing her face in once again for a kiss. Shepard watched in both awe and impatience - this was wonderful, but it fell short of active class participation. "Ladies," he interjected, hoping to speed things along.

Tali laughed. "That didn't take long," Tali said, looking at Kasumi. "He lasted about as long as you thought,"

Kasumi nodded. "I think he's waited long enough." Stepping to the bed's frame, the thief threw the blanket covering Shepard to the floor, revealing Shepard's nude body and already erect member.

"Does he always sleep naked?" the thief wondered.

"Usually," Tali replied. "It's nothing I complain about. Unless he sweats all over the bed, that happens in summertime occasionally."

"Yeah, that makes sense. If he leaned into you it - oh, right." Kasumi said, remembering the context of their conversation. Kasumi hopped onto the bed, crossing her legs and sitting in front of her new sexual partner.

Shepard looked around, trying to figure out the logistics. "Just one second, figuring out the best way to do this." With a hint of humor in his voice, he went on. "This is my first threesome, after all."

"Don't worry, it's also my first time having sex with both of you," Kasumi replied. "Why don't we begin with that," she said, pointing at the commander's second in command, "in me."

"Good plan of attack." Shepard pulled his body to the back of the frame and rested his body against the bedrest. He was going to need a lot of space. Gesturing for Kasumi, she slid to his crotch.

"Mmm," the thief hummed, playing with the commander's shaft. She rotated it around in her hands, squeezing the flesh against her palms. "This will do nicely." Lifting one leg at a time over Shepard's sides, Kasumi let her nether regions hover right next to Shepard's mast before _slowly_ lifting her frame over him.

With a delicate motion, she finally mounted him, slipping her folds over his tip. "Ahh," Kasumi said, clearly pleased. She let her body sink to the base off the shaft, pulled down more by inertia than her own movement. Labia pressed against flesh, she pulled up, before falling back down into his lap.

The thief continued to ride him slow, doing her best to ease into things. "Fuck," Shepard said, his mind blown. Kasumi fit around him so tightly - it was like she had absorbed part of himself into her. With endorphins rushing through his body, Shepard did his best to relax as Kasumi pressed onto him, skin against skin.

Tali decided to walk over, now that they gotten situated. Taking the right side of the bed next to her man, Tali looked at the thief and back to Shepard. "Hey there," she said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Hey," Shepard said, barely able to communicate with what was going on.

The quarian understood her husband's reticence to speak and went to work. Leaning close, she nuzzled her neck against him. Drawing to his lips, she placed her hair back and pressed against his face, letting a hot breath of air go into him. Tongues locked, she felt Shepard tense, just as she expected. With a free hand, she had begun to play with his nipples, clamping onto them tightly with her superior finger strength before releasing into a soothing massage.

Shepard was running out of blood to divert between the tweaking of his chest and friction against his cock. It was almost too much to focus on, the wetness of Tali _and_ Kasumi's lips at once. The nipple play was better than he would have expected as well, giving another clean rush for his body to process. It wasn't a thing he would have suggested, but given that he was simultaneously fucking another woman, he wasn't going to complain.

Kasumi picked up the pace, thrusting down upon him with more regularity. The pressure and dull ache between her legs was getting to her, causing the "out of control" moans she had inflicted upon Shepard and Tali earlier. The man attached to the now throbbing cock noticed and sat up suddenly, gripping Kasumi's thighs. Using his powerful arms, he helped Kasumi crash into his body, the pair now more rapidly colliding.

Tali took the empty space Shepard had vacated and wrapped her legs around the sides of the copulating pair. Pressing her chest into Shepard's back, she took well timed turns kissing and nibbling at his neck, all whilst slowly moving her body, resting her skin across many rippled muscles.

The thief gestured to her with her eyes, signaling the need for a swap. Kasumi pulled off Shepard and pressed his body down into the mattress. Turning toward the opposite wall, she squatted over his face, giving him a full view of her ample rear. She descended slowly, and Shepard got the jist of what was about to happen. Kasumi's cold lips met his and he graciously complied with her plans, pressing a different red muscle inside of her.

Meanwhile, perfect ass obscuring his view, Tali sat at the end of the bed, oil in hand. She dropped a glob of it onto his already reddened manhood, still feeling the friction of its former host. A three fingered hand gave order to the lubricant, spreading it from the base to tip, and the handjob had begun.

Tali began with just a few flicks of her tongue on the head - tantalizing Shepard was fun, but there would be time for that later. Cupping three of her fingers around his sack, she used the other hand to gently shake his cock, little dribbles of oil falling off. Her palm slid down his length, warm friction sending roiling bursts of energy throughout his body.

Kasumi, meanwhile, was taking in every moment of Shepard's pleasuring. Appreciative of his aggression, she gyrated her lower body against more and more of his face. She pulled away briefly to gift him with a reverse lap dance, her wide curves descending and brushing against his chest and shoulders. With her front facing the quarian, Tali took the opportunity to take a few playful swipes at the thief's bosom, once again squeezing nipples between her unusually strong three fingers.

The quarian took those fingers and placed both hands around Shepard's manhood, encasing it. She double palmed the member and began rapidly flexing over it, toying with the sensitive head. Bobbing her arms up and down, she stroked him at a feverish pace.

The thief dismounted Shepard and walked behind the quarian, gently pushing her body over the bed and her shoulders down into John's crotch. Tali followed her gesture and wrapped her lips around his cock, burying her face into his groin. The quarian's ass now beautifully dangling over the bed, Kasumi palmed both cheeks, giving them a strong squeeze. "Mmm," she said, delivering a sharp smack. Tali's sizeable rear appreciatively jiggled, and Kasumi began pushing against it more, watching it bounce with great interest.

With Shepard still in her mouth, Tali almost choked when the sudden sensation hit her. Kasumi buried her face into the quarian's lower lips, sending a sharp pang of wet warmth into her body. Struggling to focus on two things at once, Tali gave a few tepid licks on the heavy length, more consumed with the rearranged blood flow of her body.

"You can do better than that," came the mocking female tone. Kasumi stopped her downstairs play and pressed against the quarian's shoulders once again. Tali went back to work, pulling her lips over each inch of Shepard's manhood, dextro-saliva clinging to his frame and back to her. Spitting first, she raced her tongue against his base before throat-pouncing him, managing to hold all of him for a few seconds before gagging.

With Tali coughing momentarily on the floor, Kasumi patted her friend on the shoulders. "Much better," she said, pressing her wrist. The orange of an omni-tool flickered and a rubbery attachment popped out. The quarian noted the long, orange tube and nodded, giving Kasumi fair play to begin finishing her off.

Kasumi slid the "omni-blade" inside her slowly, and at first, it wasn't too intense. It had the familiar pressure and dull ache - pleasant enough. But when the attachment began vibrating, Tali cried out in an exasperated moan. It felt like her groin was on fire - her folds struggled to keep pace with the shaking of the "omni-blade," it's up and down movement rapidly displacing formerly situated flesh.

The thief knew she was making progress - Tali's fingers were grabbing chunks of carpet, trying to displace the excess energy. Thrilled by its effectiveness on her quarian friend, Kasumi put every bit of arm strength into pushing it in and out of Tali at breakneck speed.

It didn't take much longer for the thief's toy to finish the job - Tali felt herself give out, waves of endorphins crashing over her skin. "Oooh," she yelled, as her muscles slacked and she rested on the floor.

With one partner pleasured, Kasumi hopped back onto the bed - it was time to finish the job. She saw that Shepard was lightly toying with himself, waiting for his wife's turn to end. "Bored, hm?"

"I think we're ready for the grand finale," she said, before pushing Shepard back. Taking the newfound space for herself, she turned around and got on her knees. She pulled her upper torso forward, arching her back and shaking her assets briefly for Shepard's enjoyment, before finally dropping her hands to the bed. She established the familiar position, shifting around to make herself more comfortable before officially offering herself to be taken.

"Come on," she said, swaying her cheeks from side to side. Not needing much invitation, Shepard mounted her, wrapping his hands around her waist and careening his abs into her backside, thrusting his entire length with little patience. Groaning in surprise, Kasumi had to stifle a laugh at his enthusiasm. _I suppose everyone likes to take a load off once in awhile._

Shepard took a few more eager thrusts before stopping inside Kasumi briefly - her dangling breasts had caught his eye, and he palmed one before he continued, intermittently "milking" it between his fingers. As he went on, the thief arched her back more and more, taking a grasp of sheets reminiscent of Tali's carpet clutching. _Oh fuck,_ she thought, feeling things begin to give way - his mass and the sensation of being filled repeatedly was about to get the best of her.

Biting her lip, she did her best to hold on as Shepard continued to ride her into the bed. He had taken a firm grasp on her thighs and was going so rough he had essentially humped her onto the bed flat. Adjusting to her new position, he locked his palms around Kasumi's shoulders, and slid downward, sinking in with the same animal ferocity.

Burning heat was killing Kasumi - he was simply too relentless, too dedicated to pounding her. Her labia's sensitivity went into overdrive, with each Shepard fuck like a bolt of thunder. There was a throbbing, and then a spasm, shaking her body. _Damn it,_ Kasumi thought, pride slightly wounded. Usually she was better at outlasting -

Exhausted from his consistent aggression, beads of sweat dripped down Shepard's brow and onto Kasumi's back. Taking a final thrust, he tensed before releasing into her, depositing a large volume of fluid. Kasumi only had a moment to experience his orgasm's dramatic results before he fell off, drained in more ways than one from the vigorous contact.

The thief, tired herself, laid down next to the wounded warrior. Patting his stomach, she expended the energy to put on a faint grin. "I think we're going to have to do this regularly," the thief said alluringly, doing her best to ensure her suggestion was followed through.

Tali rose from the ashes of the carpet herself, more composed than her sexually instigative friend. "I agree - although maybe next time, we'll bring one of John's friends over. I bet he'd love to kiss Garrus." The two women laughed as Shepard struggled to process locking lips with the scarred turian's face.

* * *

Autor's Note: I'm marking this one "incomplete" for now. I may follow up with more Kasumi/Tali related things and it would be easier to continue this than re-establish things. But, currently, this is all that'll exist for awhile.


End file.
